ravenwoodfairfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest Chains
During your time within Ravenwood Fair you'll be given various challenges and quests to help you to both learn the game and challenge yourself in the process. You will be given rewards for completing the goals and also you will be able to post on your facebook profile with rewards that friends can pick up such as items or coins depending on the quest. The quests you are currently on are listed on the left hand side of the page, although at present time it seems to be limited to a display of 4 quests at any one time. Click on the icons to recieve more information about your specific quest and also possible hints to help you figure out the next step. Below is a walk through - although it may become out of date at times and require editing - of the quests that we have encountered in the game and the approximate order chain that triggers them. Quest Chains Please add info as you get it. There is usually two quest chains going, a general one and a theme one (Halloween, wedding, soon Thanksgiving) Beginning *'Get Materials' (collect any 2 materials) *'Peaceful Meadow' (chop 4 trees) *'Game On' (buy and build 1 game) *'Pretty Up!' (purchase 3 decorations) *'Tall Trees' (collect 24 wood) *'Happy Clearing' (buy and place 1 Happy Oak Protector) *'Three Amigos' (have 3 visitors at your fair) *'A Sticky Situation' (collect 5 Tree Saps, Collect 1 Lady Bug) *'Bugged Out' (collect 5 lady bugs) *'One of Each' (Have 1 Tree Sap, 1 Lady Bug, 1 Vitalin) *'Domovoi Bye Bye!' (Whoop 1 Domovoi) *'Name?' Build a hot dog stand, a game, 10 thunderboxes, 10ish trashcaps *'Ones good. Five's better' (have 5 visitors) *'Multi-Action Fair' (Collect 20 wood, Build a new game) *'Name?'Kill 10 Domovoi *'Name?' have 5000 *'Name?' have 10000 *'Name?' have 6 ladybug and 1 tree sab *'Princess Problems' build 1 inn and find wonder site *'Toadally Cool' - build toad game *'Fat Wallet' have 20,000 *'Quarter Bucks' have 25,000 *'Name?' have 100,000 *'A Bear? Where?' kill one crittle bear *'Get me some Bears kill 5 crittle bears *'BucksAPlenty' (30,000) *'MegaHyperBucks' (50,000) *'CrazyBucks' (something less than 144k) WEDDING CHAIN *'Secret of the Forest' (find and dethorn Thunderbox) *'The Royal Wish' (De-thorn the dunk-A-Bug, and build 1 Sweet Corn Stand) *'Opening Otto's Grove' (find thorned churro wagon, have 4 tree sap, have 5 lady bugs) *'Wonder of Wonders' (have 500 wood, 20 crystals, 20 vitalin - must have all the items) gives you a Party parthenon *build the Party Parthenon ( takes 40 hits at 50 wood each) *'Crazy Buckets' (save 50 thousand coins, then save to 100,000 coins) *'Name?' build a chapel (epic = 50 wedding gifts, 42 wedding bells, 70 wedding rings, and 36 bouquets: gives 50 coins and 12 xp per use, regular = 25 gifts, 21 bells, 35 rings, 18 bouquets: gives 25 coins and 6 xp per use) *'Name?' buy 14 petal paths, 3 petal tables, and 10 pews *'Name?' make 2 ring toss games *'Name?' build a gazebo *'Name?' buy a royal carriage *'Name?' Have 30 wedding bells *'Name?' Have 40 wedding gifts *'The Final Step'( build an Inn) Thanksgiving Chain 1 * Where Will We Put Everyone? ( chop down 8 trees) * Here We Go a-Hunting ( collect 20 muskets and 5 crystals) * Copious Cornucopia (have 20 cornucopia) * Kids, Leaf it Alone ( have 20 leaves and 5 sap) * Fat Uncle Pat's Favorite Dessert (have 20 pies) * Fix the Chair (5 sap, 2 crystals, 2 chairs) * It's a Really, Really Big Table (100 wood, 5 sap, 5 crystals) Thanksgiving Quest Chain 2 The Kids' Table ( buy a table and 4 chairs) *'Put the Game On'( build an Apple Bob build a Turkey Toss * After Feast Nap ( buy & build 2 Log Cabins Category:Quest Category:Quest Chain